1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for duplicating functions which duplicates functions of a device to be duplicated outputting an output data correspond to an input data when the input data is supplied to the device to be duplicated, more specifically a method for duplicating functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A programmable logic device (hereinafter referred to as PLD) is known as a large scaled integrated circuit (hereinafter referred to as LSI) capable of programming logic functions by a user(s). The PLD has a wide variety of devices such as a programmable logic array (hereinafter referred to as PLA) and a field programmable gate array (hereinafter referred to as FPGA). The PLA as an example of a small scaled PLD has a basic structure consist of an AND circuit part and an OR circuit part. Also, the FPGA is an example of a large scale PLD.
These PLDs are constructed so as to provide a number of logic circuits and the like on a chip for the LSI, and the logic circuits are connected one another through switches capable of programming. Thus, it is possible to realize desired logic functions by switching the switches in accordance with programs programmed by the user(s).
Thus, an LSI having desired logic functions can be realized in a short period of time by utilizing the PLD.
Besides, circuit analysis of a newly developed LSI is needed in case of making another LSI having the same functions with the newly developed LSI by duplication when specifications of the newly developed LSI is missing. It is difficult to carry out the circuit analysis even by the person having ordinary skill in the art because it requires expertise as well as much time.